


eyes longing and hearts dreaming

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [13]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Pining, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Anneliese was sat at her desk, thumbing at the edge of a page when she saw her in the edge of her sight. She jumped up, immediately rushing to the window for a better look.





	eyes longing and hearts dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "window".

Anneliese was sat at her desk, thumbing at the edge of a page when she saw her in the edge of her sight. She jumped up, immediately rushing to the window for a better look.

It was Erika. She now lived in the castle as their performer for all royal events. She was also Anneliese’s best friend. Anneliese knew Erika loved her new life.

Anneliese was grateful to have Erika in her life and yet… she did not feel the same pure joy Erika seemed to have. No, she did not feel content. She still had her royal duties and while her mother had called off her marriage to King Dominic, it was only a matter of time before she found a new potential spouse.

And Anneliese would not love them, for her heart belonged to the beautiful brunette wandering the royal gardens, oblivious to the princess gazing through the window.

Anneliese smiled as Erika picked a pink rose, bringing it close to her face to smell its gentle fragrance. Her eyes fluttered shut as she did and Anneliese couldn’t help but do the same.

Anneliese imagined the scent of roses and the feeling of a gentle hand in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
